That Butler, On Set
by Transformette
Summary: Kuroshitsuji II - behind the scenes. Sometimes the story behind the story is even better a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: That Butler, On Set**

**Summary: Kuroshitsuji II - behind the scenes. Sometimes the story behind the story is even better a story.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Alois' foul mouth.**

* * *

"Get up, Young Master."

"Whaaat... whyyy..."

"Filming starts today, sir. Have you forgotten?"

Ciel rapidly sat up on the bed, both blue eyes wide open and mouth agape in shock. He quickly focused on the raven-haired butler by his bedside - dressed in a striped black and white shirt with elbow-long sleeves, a pair of skinny black jeans and plimsoles.

"Sebastian! I told you to wake me up earlier!", he snapped, kicking off the covers and slipping his feet into his shoes. "Really, what kind of butler are you?!"

"Sir, I remember specifically, you woke up and told me to give you thirty more minutes of sleep.", the tall man said, surprised, putting a hand on his chest.

Ciel puckered his lips.

"I did...? Well, no matter! I always do that, you idiot! And besides, stop calling me 'Young Master', would you?"

"But I like it. It reminds me of our days together on set", replied the butler sadly, and his eyes got rounder and rounder until the man looked like a homeless kitten.

The young boy scowled, closing his eyes.

"Alright, fine!", he said. "Honestly, you really love that job so much?!"

"I _do _enjoy it, Young Master", Sebastian retorted, pleased.

Ciel sighed and started searching for a clean T-shirt. Of course, the butler had one ready for him. Of all the actors, Ciel considered Sebastian and his character to be the most alike. His tone, his attitude... it was much like the Victorian butler's, so much it was weird.

"I gotta admit, I missed the others, though", the boy stated, as they sat in the back of a black limo on their way to set. "Mey-Rin, Baldroy... and you know, even that brat director Ed."

"I personally most look forward to meeting the two new cast members", admitted Sebastian, playing with his black necklace. "I've already contacted Claude Faustus via email... well, I've also looked him up on Imdb", he added. "He seems to be a professional."

"Good. I hate people who screw around on set", Ciel replied sternly, thinking of Finny.

Although, the boy was kid of adorable.

* * *

"Oh, look, Young Master. We've arrived", Sebastian nodded, and quickly got out of the car to open Ciel's door. Together, they headed down the old, well-known corridors - grey and cold, yes, but they'd spent too many days and nights here to feel strange about it.

_It's like a journey through memories, _thought Ciel, looking around curious for any changes.

"CIEEEEEL!", came a blood-curdling scream as a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around the boy's neck.

Sebastian looked down.

"How nice to see you, Lizzie", he said with a pleasant smile.

"Hi there, Liz", added Ciel, grinning as well.

The blonde girl was squealing and laughing. When they met her, they both found it to be extremely annoying - but after such a long time, they simply found it cute. It'd been a year since the last season. Ciel was seventeen years old, while Elizabeth - fifteen. Both their characters were younger, but Ed decided it made far more sense to have older actors play them. That Edward.

"I missed you so much, Ciel! We're gonna have so much fun!", she said, and then jumped at Sebastian. "Gosh, you're even taller than I remember. Can I hug you too?"

"Of course, dear Lizzie.", the butler smiled and cuddled the girl. For a moment she looked like the little girl she was playing.

"Hey, the others are totally waiting to see you. Come on!"

She grabbed their hands and pulled them through the corridor quickly, laughing happily as she did so.

"Hey, Bassy? Bassy, it really is you!", Grell came running out of a secondary room. "An just fixed my makeup, thank God!"

"Grell.", Sebastian blinked.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, making Ciel and Elizabeth feel _a little _uneasy. Then, the redhead smiled and wrapped his arms around the butler's neck. He had to stand on his toes to do so, and whilst wearing high heels - it was quite a feat.

Sebastian thought of pushing him off... but he'd already allowed Elizabeth, so why not?

He put a hand on Grell's back.

"My, you really have missed me, haven't you?"

When the redhead man pulled back, his eyes were almost teary.

"Ah, Bassy!", he exclaimed and fainted, right into the arms of Angelina Dalles.

She smiled apologetically, barely holding him up.

"Oh dear. Well then, Sebastian! Ciel! How good to see you! And Lizzie, I see you found them first.", she cried, and Grell woke up. Together, they exchanged a few more simple greetings with the two, and returned to their private room. Ciel had a smile plastered on his face; he just couldn't get rid of it, seeing the two. Although Grell was a little bit like Lizzie when it came to his 'partner' on set (romantically, Ciel was always shown with Elizabeth, and Sebastian with Grell).

Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian continued down the hall.

"So, have you met the new cast members yet, Lizzie?", the young boy asked, putting his hands in his pockets and tilting his head to the side.

The girl beamed.

"Yes, I have! Jim Macken, who plays Earl Trancy, is an absolute sweet'eart. He prefers to be called Alois, though. And his little brother? Aaaww, cute cute cute! And Claude Faustus? Ah, gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as you!", she chirped, making Ciel sigh. What a girl, really. He and Sebastian exchanged glances.

"...Anyway, meet them yourselves! Here they are!"

Ciel and Sebastian were approached by a similar couple - the young boy, Alois Trancy, and a tall man - Claude Faustus.

"Hm, a little unoriginal, don't you think?", Ciel muttered quietly, nudging Sebastian with his elbow. The butler coughed.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Michaelis", he stepped forward and shook hands with the man, then the boy.

"You're gorgeous!", Alois beamed, almost, _almost _making Sebastian blush.

Claude looked annoyed.

"Honestly, Alois, control yourself. Apologies, Mr. Michaelis. My co-worker..."

"Oh, not at all."

The two stared each other in the eyes for quite a while, as if measuring themselves. Ciel cocked an eyebrow. Finally, the butler's lips formed a tiny smile, as if he'd realised something. Claude remained emotionless.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive.", Ciel said, shaking their hands as well. "You've met my on-set fiancee, Lizzie."

"Yes, we have. I'm sure working with you is gonna be awesome!", Alois saluted, quite shockingly grabbed Claude's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. As soon as they put some distance between them and the other three actors, Alois' smile faded.

He leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest. Claude stopped as well, watching him with cold anticipation.

"Stubborn kid, that Ciel. Stuck up as hell."

"Alois, I'm pretty sure Ciel is older than you"

"What? No. And anyway, what does it matter? Hn. And the script? Shitty. I mean come on, the hell? This show is supposed to be a world-wide success, and it's just some shit about a gay couple consisting of a kid and a demon."

For the first time, Claude smiled lightly.

"But you _will _enjoy being called 'your Highness', won't you?"

Alois's eyes shot up to look at him.

His lips slowly bent into a grin.

"I'm going to be ecstatic."

* * *

Meanwhile Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian were sitting together in the 'three servants'' private room.

"Heh, long time no see", Baldo scratched his chin. "The new guys are great. Have you heard? There will be a whole new Trancy household. Hannah, and triplets; or rather the guy playing the triplets."

"Timber, Canterbury, and... eh..."

"Thompson", Finny elbowed Mey-Rin. "That's his name"

The three chatted for a while longer, while Elizabeth chirped at Ciel. Sebastian saw his window of opportunity and vanished, leaving the old friends to themselves. On his way down the corridor he passed Soma and Agni, talking about the new script.

"...the character of Alois is so strange! Him and that butler are Ciel and Sebastian, only... twisted! Don't you think, Agni?"

_Oh, yes, twisted. Very twisted., _Sebastian smiled to himself, as he left the underground private rooms and entered the manor serving as the house of Phantomhives. His steps echoed in the empty, abandoned corridors, and he missed walking through them in his full butler uniform. _Soon, _he comforted himself.

There. A blow of fresh air, and he was in the rose gardens. A familiar presence made his skin crawl and his his gaze sharpen; he stopped, plimsoles buried in the soil.

"Ha, so there you are", he said as if to himself, lowering his lashes.

A low growl and gurgle.

"Hello again."

Claude stepped up to his side, hands joined behind his back.

"What a nice garden", he added, turning to look at Sebastian's profile.

"It is.", the butler agreed, looking ahead. "Pity it will be burned."

"Oh, you've read the script"

"Please.", Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course I have, spider."

Claude flinched, then a small smile formed on his lips. It stretched, until it revealed a pair of fangs.

"So, you sensed me, crow."

"Indeed."

Sebastian smiled as well, his pupils thin.

"They really have no idea how accurate this stupid little show is, do they?"

Claude fought the compulsion to burst out laughing.

"As the people of this century would say, _you got that right_"

* * *

_to be continued _

* * *

** A/N: Well, so this struck me earlier... how Sebastian is all mysterious in the OVA, and how Claude refuses to even talk. **

**I hope you liked this, and please review. I feed on reviews. (Also, has anyone read the latest chapter of _Kuroshitsuji_? OH MY GOD.)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SebastianSebastianSebastian. Sorry for calling Madame Red An last chapter, I looked it up and indeed, the proper spelling is Anne. **

* * *

"Why weren't you at the meetin' with Ed, eh?", Ciel questioned skeptically, hands on his hips. He was already dressed in his Earl costume, a Victorian Age white shirt, vest, and blue coat. The cap pulled over his eyes ruined the effect.

"I was talking to Claude. Pardon", Sebastian replied with an enigmatic smile. "I will be ready in a moment."

He then vanished, leaving a very confused Ciel Phantomhive standing in the corridor. Talking to that new actor? Why? Claude was giving off the stuck-up posh actor vibe, one that (despite having it as well) Ciel very much disliked. His blonde ripoff, Alois Trancy, was also getting annoying. At the meeting all he could talk about was Claude and Claude and Claude. Honestly, that guy!

Alois was also, for lack of a better term, licking the director's arse.

"Well, we can't have everything, no we can't!", Ciel felt an elbow being stuck into his ribs. Mey-Rin, who had joined him at some point of his waiting in the corridor, seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about.

"I suppose so", the young man sighed. "Let's just all be mature."

"If you can't be mature, kid, then just try an' be _more _mature than Liz", Baldroy placed his cigarette in his mouth with a frown, then crossed his arms on his chest.

Ciel puckered his lips. That was one way out of it.

The door finally creaked open, revealing a fully butler-equipped Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel blinked. In his own clothes he felt like he was dressing up; well, in fact, he was. Sebastian, on the other hand, was _born _to wear that tailcoat.

He pulled his remaining glove on and smiled.

"My, how I missed this", he sighed a little dreamily.

"You look fantastic, yes you do!", Mey-Rin exclaimed, swooning. Finny held her up.

"Whoa.", the cigarette fell out of Baldroy's mouth. He quickly put it back in.

Sebastian's orange eyes settled on Ciel, and he gave him a mysterious look. Mysterious meaning Ciel had absolutely no idea what the butler was thinking. He swallowed, returned the smile, and Sebastian finally took his place by his side.

"Are you ready, Young Master?"

Ciel's smile turned darker.

"As ever, Sebastian", he said with his Earl voice, accent turned posh and high-class.

Ignorant of the squeaks and happy cheers of Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny, the actors playing the lead roles vanished inside of the manor. Ciel explained the things he'd heard in the meeting on the way, practicing his posh accent and getting more in character every second.

* * *

"Ooooh, it just kills me, seeing him back as the tailcoat butler", Grell groaned quietly, watching Sebastian and Ciel do their job. He, Angelina and Hannah were sitting in chairs behind the cameras. The new one, Hannah, was obviously ignorant of them and didn't in the least care if they engaged in conversation or not.

"I must admit, out of the men here, he is definitely the hottest.", Angelina squealed.

"Pardon my question, Anne...", came a fourth voice, as William joined them, "...but are you actually playing a leading character in the second series? Come to think of it... you _died_."

"Will!", Grell jumped up and before the actor could do anything, the redhead kissed his cheek.

He sighed.

"Good morning, Sutcliffe."

"You don't have to call me that, you know"

"Alright, _Grell.", _William looked annoyed.

"Anyway! To answer your question", Angelina sat more comfortably. "Yes, Lady Dalles did sort of die. But you know how much Ed loves flashbacks, so I guess I'll be appearing once in a while as the good Aunt Anne"

William nodded, straightening his glasses - they weren't the reaper glasses, but rather his personal ones. Grell didn't actually need his, while William was very short-sighted.

"I see.", he replied. "Hm, it does make sense. It seems like Grell and I will be making a few appearances later... as well as Ron. Where is that guy, anyway?"

Grell waved a hand.

"Oh, he's getting his hair dyed."

"Right, of course.", William nodded. "Ah... can I ask you something?"

The two raised one respective eyebrow.

"...Is _my_ hair perfect?"

* * *

"I _really _like the thing with Claude pulling a sword out of Hannah. It's gross, but also sort of erotic", the plum-haired lad stared at the script with one finger over his lips and his brow furrowed.

This caught Sebastian's attention.

"I surmise I'll be helping him at some point, no?"

"Yeah, I think!", the actor nodded eagerly and flipped a few pages.

"Hey, you two!", Ciel came running up, keeping his balance on his high heels. "How'd you find a complete script?"

Timber (as I must refer to him) shrugged.

"It was layin' abou'"

Sebastian only smiled.

Ciel joined them, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh... Claude kills Alois? What?"

"And I kill Claude.", Sebastian let out a low, strange chuckle.

* * *

Outside, in mid-word, Claude sneezed.

* * *

Timber and Ciel looked at him with some concern.

The butler cleared his throat, and smiled a bit wider.

"Anyhow, it seems many of you poor Trancy household members are killed by me", Sebastian continued. "Including you, Timber."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Aw, that sucks. I must've missed it", the young man's lips bent into a sad frown. Ciel burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you play an important part"

Timber walked away, sobbing. Ciel looked clueless.

"Okay, I need to go to the loo. I'll be right back!"

He waved a hand and walked away, heels clicking on the floor. Sebastian watched him for a few moments before looking left, right, and leaving himself.

Concern bit into his chest. It was a nasty feeling, one he only got when the Young Master was in danger. His steps got faster, until he broke into a run, heading for the source of this strange fear.

Sebastian froze. He was right in front of the men's room, and between him and the door stood Claude. The plum-haired actor's hand was on the door, ready to open it.

"Don't move", Sebastian lowered his voice.

Claude slowly turned around, a grin playing on his lips.

"Oh, Sebastian. Come now. I'm just pretending to be human, that's all"

"The Young Master is inside alone. I'm not letting you enter."

"The boy isn't your property, crow. You can't claim him for yourself"

Sebastian slowly bared his fangs.

"Ciel's soul is not to be touched. Do you understand? If he dies here, the whole world will know", he hissed. "Think before you act, spider"

"It almost sounds like you worry about him. Does he know about you? What you really are?", Claude let go of the door and slowly walked up to him, gazing from above his glasses.

Sebastian's breath got a little heavier.

"It's a no.", Claude continued. He raised one hand and put it over the butler's throat, barely touching it. "How strange"

"This is a warning, spider. You can remain on set if you wish to, but don't try to take a single soul."

The gloved fingers suddenly closed on Sebastian's neck. He grabbed Claude's wrist with both hands, glaring at him.

"You're still a young one, crow. How old are you? Four thousand human years?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw, and tightened his grip on Claude's wrist. He didn't reply.

"I'm one of the oldest demons in Hell.", the spider continued in a low growl. "There's no way you can order me about, so-"

Sebastian's fist met with the side of his face after taking a long arc. The punch threw Claude away, making him hit the wall. Sebastian rubbed his own throat and smiled.

"I don't seem to have heard you. Could you repeat?"

Claude bared his own fangs in something between a smile and a frown.

"Oh, you're not only young, you're also arrogant."

"Finally, a trait we share"

They got into a fight, kicking and punching faster than it was humanly possible. Both demons realised that it was a risk, but anger blinded them. Claude grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him up, only to dig his knee into you smaller demon's stomach. Sebastian coughed.

Suddenly, the door clicked.

"Stop, what are you doing?!", came a cry and Grell emerged from the men's room. Yes, the _men's _room. He wasn't allowed in the other one.

The red-haired actor ran up to Sebastian and put one hand on his chest, pushing him away from Claude. The two glared at each other angrily. Grell was too worried about Sebastian to realise their fight was something more than just human. The redhead desperately tried to get his love's attention.

"Bassy! Look at me! You're above this!"

When the butler's eyes turned to meet Grell's, they were orange again, and their pupils - round.

"Grell, let go of me."

"No way in Hell. Come on, let's be adults!", his brow furrowed. "Bassy! Claude!"

"Grell, _shut up._", Sebastian glared at him.

Grell cleared his throat uneasily, unable to bare the look - and finally, he sighed in defeat.

"Um... so how about we just go back to set?"

That stupid human. Sebastian frowned, looking at Claude, but he was already calming down. He'd gotten the message across, and Grell's intervention was probably in the nick of time.

"Let's go.", he agreed, still looking at the other demon.

"Bassy!", Grell squealed in delight, his foul mood gone. "Oh, I knew you were a wise man! You're just so perfect!

_And you are just perfectly annoying, _Sebastian thought, but for some reason, he didn't say it out loud.

* * *

**As you've probably noticed... I really like Grell. **

**I'm sorry. Other characters (Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran-mao, Undertaker) will be entering soon, it's just that there's too much of them to get them all in at once.**

**Second "as you've probably noticed": Sebastian is a little different in this fanfic... but it's for a reason, y'see. **


End file.
